Detalles que enamoran
by Locurita
Summary: Esto participó de un concurso y lo quería compartir. Es mi visión de la historia resumida de Molly&Arthur. Gracias si leen!


******Disclaimer: Los personajes y/o lugares que les resulten conocidos, pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. El resto es mío, gracias.**

* * *

**DETALLES QUE ENAMORAN**

_Molly&Arthur_

_**Septiembre de 1962.**_

Molly Prewett observaba con gesto ofuscado su Mandrágora. La tenía delante y ésta parecía mirarla de una extraña manera, estando a medio enterrar. Parecía pedirle por favor que la sacara del recipiente. Con paciencia, observó que el resto de sus compañeros, ya compuestos por los gritos chillones de sus Mandrágoras, las cubrían con tierra sin más, ávidos por deshacerse de ese trabajo infernal. La niña lo hizo y, cuando levantó sus ojos satisfecha, observó que un pelirrojo y delgado muchacho la estaba mirando con ojos tímidos, pero amables.

Era Arthur Weasley, un simpático jovencito que también iba a Gryffindor con ella. Sin embargo, en todo su primer año no se habían hablado, y el segundo acababa de comenzar. Se preguntaba por qué él la miraba con una sonrisa, como si la conociera, como si estuviera burlándose internamente de ella.

_"¿Sucede algo?"_, tuvo ganas de preguntarle, imaginando una voz desafiante. Pero no lo hizo. No obstante, le sonrió de vuelta y él se sonrojó.

_**Diciembre de 1964.**_

Tenía que ser la mejor Navidad, aunque cada año que pasaba, Arthur deseaba que fuera tan buena como la anterior. Esta vez no pedía nada, se conformaría con recibir cartas de su familia y quizás algún mínimo regalo. Pero lo único que le importaba realmente en esta ocasión, era pasarlo en Hogwarts, junto a sus amigos. Junto a ella… Sí, ¿para qué mentir? Nadie más iba a quedarse excepto ella y, por primera vez, Molly lo había convencido de quedarse sin siquiera intentar pedírselo en voz alta. Sus ojos como el chocolate líquido le gritaban que lo hiciera. Así, con la sensación de inseguridad respecto a lo que debía decirle a sus padres para que lo dejaran, les preguntó si podía quedarse, explicándoles que su amiga debía permanecer allí ese invierno y que no quería dejarla sola. Al final sí lo dejaron, luego de muchas idas y vueltas, y cartas durante la semana previa a las vacaciones.

En Hogwarts se estaba bien, sobre todo en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, frente al fuego. Arthur no se aburría como había temido. Con catorce años, comenzó a interesarse por los artefactos muggles más intensamente que cuando era más pequeño, pero en ese momento, con el nerviosismo de estar siendo observado por la chica que le gustaba, que sentada en el sofá hojeaba un libro de recetas culinarias mágicas y levantaba la vista a cada rato hacia él, le era bastante difícil sentirse aburrido, sus pensamientos lo mantenían ocupado.

Lo que sentía era preocupación. Estaba quizás demasiado cerca de la chimenea o era que el silencio de la sala le daba a todo aquello un aire de expectación, que temía de a poco incendiarse por dentro. Con las piernas entrecruzadas, los pies descalzos, el pantalón de pijama, el pelo algo revuelto y el abrigo gris de lana que le quedaba largo en las mangas, un poco por estar mal tejido y otro poco por su manía de estirarlo con nerviosismo en los extremos, giró su cabeza sobre sus hombros y se encontró inmediatamente con sus ojos.

—¿Estás aburrida, Molly? —le preguntó amablemente.

—No…, ¿y tú? —rebatió rápidamente la chica, tratando de no evidenciar nada.

—Para nada. Deberíamos ir a lanzar bolas de nieve mañana… —propuso, volviendo a mirar la hoguera, flexionando una pierna y apoyando su mentón en la rodilla.

—Sí, es buena idea —murmuró ella. Suspiró pesadamente y se dedicó a leer, sabiendo que Arthur jamás le diría lo que tanto ansiaba escuchar.

_**Octubre de 1965.**_

Halloween siempre era la época más detestable para Molly. Cumplía años un día antes y eso hacía que enseguida su protagonismo se esfumara. Para colmo, solían olvidarse de su día especial. Esa vez no iba a ser diferente según parecía. Estaban a unos pasos de las doce de la noche y la gran y monstruosa fiesta comenzaría. No sabía ni siquiera por qué el director había tomado esa medida. Por lo general, la fiesta se hacía el día de Halloween y terminaba temprano el mismo día. Ahora parecían dispuestos a que la fiesta fuera más tenebrosa, y cuanto más entrada la noche (o la madrugada, según se viera), mejor para los profesores y prefectos, que se habían organizado para usar trajes y asustarlos con ellos por todo el castillo. Molly no dudaba que la situación eufórica y terrorífica durara los primeros minutos de la fiesta y luego sería propiamente dicha, una celebración común, con música, baile y tentempiés.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó una chica rubia que cursaba con ella el quinto año, al verla sentada en la escalera que se dirigía a sus dormitorios. Molly salió de sus pensamientos y recordó que ya estaba lista, ajustada dentro de su vestido y con su cabello rizado y anaranjado muy luminoso y dominado.

—Estoy bien, Ivy. ¿Ya estás lista? —quiso saber. Su compañera le sonrió de oreja a oreja. Estaba preciosa, con un vestido largo y azul.

—Claro que sí. Y tú parece que también… ¿Todavía no te saludó, verdad? —inquirió, refiriéndose a Arthur. Molly negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que lo haga. Se le debe haber pasado, con todo esto de la fiesta… —convino la joven, poniéndose de pie, haciendo lucir su vestido negro, y dispuesta a usar una careta del mismo color. Lo que más resaltaba eran sus labios rojo carmesí.

—Pienso que no es excusa, pero allá tú, es tu amigo, no el mío —agregó. La joven le preguntó si la acompañaba hacia el Gran Salón, pero Molly se evadió y le contestó que bajaría en un rato.

Fue justo después de que su compañera se fuera, que la sala quedó completamente vacía en un suspiro, y escuchó esa conocida melodía. No supo de dónde venía aquel tema de Celestina Warbeck, hasta que oyó unos pasos que bajaban por las escaleras de los dormitorios masculinos.

Con un traje de gala azul marino y camisa blanca, Arthur descendió del último escalón, con una sonrisa pequeña y un brazo en alto, manteniendo su mano derecha ocupada sosteniendo un aparato cerca de su oído. Molly sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba. Él sabía que Celestina era su cantante favorita y, de alguna manera, no lograba comprender cuál, él había hecho que su música saliera de ese artefacto.

Él se acercó a ella y le tendió el aparato. Molly dudó, pero sin decir nada, estiró su mano y lo aceptó. Al tomarlo, sus dedos rozaron los de su amigo, provocándole un cosquilleo que ya conocía hacía tiempo.

—¿Cómo…? —Seguía sin entender. Miró el aparato gris, que por dentro parecía moverse con algún mecanismo para expulsar el sonido por alguna otra parte, y luego volvió a mirar a Arthur.

—Se inventaron hace dos años. Mi madre me ayudó a conseguirlo, los muggles hacen cosas muy útiles —explicó—. Es un grabador de sonidos, y por dentro lleva una cinta, que es donde parece que el sonido queda grabado. Al pasarlo con este botón —señaló—, logras que se reproduzca una y otra vez. Y… pensé que te gustaría. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

—Es maravilloso, Arthur —dijo, a la vez que los ojos se le humedecían y lo miraba risueña con una sonrisa sincera—. ¡Gracias!

Se acercó a él y, sin dejar de sostener la pequeña grabadora, pasó los brazos por encima de sus hombros y lo abrazó. Quizás eso había sido acercarse demasiado para lo distantes que solían ser con respecto a lo físico, pero ambos habían estado esperando poder hacerlo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Arthur; desde sus más intensos miedos, y Molly; con toda la esperanza que solía tener en lo referente a sus deseos personales.

—Creí que te habías olvidado… —mencionó ella, todavía abrazada a él. Arthur, que se había animado a devolverle el abrazo con suavidad, se separó un poco de ella.

—Molly, yo… —Estaba en blanco, quería decirle muchas cosas, pero no se le ocurría por dónde empezar, ni encontraba adjetivos que correspondieran a describir lo que sentía por ella. La joven lo miraba a los ojos y su corazón dio un vuelco cuando él bajó su mirada a sus labios.

Un temblor la recorrió de arriba abajo y él lo sintió. Con ciertas dudas, subió su mano y con sus dedos le acarició la mejilla, tímido, impulsado por un sentimiento que moría por dejarse llevar, pero que de inexperto lo hacía ver torpe. Se inclinó un poco hacia ella, que se puso de puntillas de pie. Arthur era muy alto y ella no llegaba ni a la altura promedio.

Con los tonos favoritos de Molly, aquella canción que le daban ganas de bailar, se aseguró una pieza con su incomparable amigo, ese que tanto le gustaba… Una danza, y no precisamente con sus pies, sino con sus labios.

Él la besó y ella le correspondió gustosa, con la felicidad inundándole el corazón.

_**Mayo de 1967.**_

—¿Cariño? —preguntó Arthur, luego de un instante largo en que pareció meditar mucho y profundamente.

Se encontraban en los terrenos de Hogwarts, disfrutando de una agradable tarde de sol, antes de que el crepúsculo llegara. Estaban acostados sobre la hierba, él apoyando la cabeza en su mochila y rodeando con un brazo la cintura de su novia, y ella descansando pegada a él, con su cabeza en su pecho, mirando de costado a unos niños de primero y segundo que jugaban a una distancia pronunciada de ellos.

—¿Qué pasa, Ar? —interrogó adormilada por el sol, cerrando los ojos.

—¿Has pensado en lo que hablamos? —preguntó el chico. Ella volvió a abrir los ojos y trató de mirarlo sin levantar la cabeza—. ¿Lo de…?

—¿…qué haremos después de Hogwarts? —Arthur asintió—. Supongo que vivir la vida, ¿no?

—Pero digo… ¿quieres… casarte? —Esta vez Molly no pudo no levantar la cabeza. Incluso lo hizo tan rápidamente que le hizo mal al cuello.

—¡Oh, ya veo por qué andabas tan raro! —Él se incorporó y se sentó con ella, tomando una pequeña pajilla de entre la hierba y comenzando a jugar con ella.

—No digo que deba ser inmediatamente. Es una pregunta de curiosidad… No te lo estoy proponiendo —admitió encogiéndose de hombros.

Molly le sonrió y le acarició el cabello, haciendo un pequeño mimo luego en su oreja. Arthur miraba hacia abajo, pero sonrió cuando ella lo besó en la mejilla y continuó acariciándolo.

—Sé a qué te refieres, amor, pero es muy pronto para pensar en eso. Tenemos que seguir estudiando un poco más, quizás trabajar, o hacer las dos cosas… No todo es tan simple —comentó ella, siendo muy razonable—, ¡y por supuesto que quiero casarme! ¡Si es contigo, claro que sí!

Él levantó la vista y giró la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Y quieres tener hijos también? —inquirió con la ceja alzada. Molly lo miró con la cabeza ladeada y sonrió pícaramente.

—Ya te aceleraste otra vez —dijo—, o intuyo que te interesa mucho la forma de intentarlo.

—No soy un interesado —aseguró, negando rotundamente y cerrando los ojos, con un gesto gracioso. Molly le detuvo el movimiento de cabeza con un beso en la boca. Lo abrazó y besó por unos segundos y luego se separó levemente—. O tal vez sí un poco…

—¡Qué atrevido resultó ser usted, señor Weasley! —dijo bromeando con una sonrisa que le iluminaba más el rostro que el mismísimo rayo de sol que caía sobre ellos—. Ya veremos si logra embarazarme siquiera una vez…

—¿Y quién era el acelerado? —replicó riendo. Siguieron compartiendo aquel bromista intercambio de ideas sobre su futuro, mientras la noche se acercaba a pasos agigantados.

_**Abril de 1970.**_

—¿Estás nerviosa? —preguntó Arthur, aunque bien sabía que sí lo estaba.

En esos tiempos, todo el mundo lo estaba. Se había alzado el Innombrable reclutando seguidores. Había comenzado aquel enérgico y atemorizante calvario que lograba mantener a todas las familias dentro de sus casas, con un miedo nuevo, el miedo de salir y no volver jamás. Pero Molly no temía por aquello, era fuerte y sabía que podrían sobrellevarlo juntos.

La mujer asintió a su pregunta de todas maneras y se abrazó a él, hundiendo su rostro entre su hombro y su cuello. Estaban tirados en la cama, en su nuevo hogar de Ottery St. Catchpole.

—No tienes por qué estarlo, todo saldrá bien, cariño —le aseguró él, acariciándole la espalda una y otra vez.

—Es inevitable sentirse así, ¿no te parece? —inquirió ella. Le dio un besito en el cuello y se incorporó un poco, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en sus manos para mirarlo—. En pocos días seré "la señora Weasley", es un motivo importante para sentir nervios.

—Yo estoy ansioso, pero de nervios nada —le confesó con simpleza, y la acercó a él casi de un brusco tirón. Molly cayó sobre él enseguida y se dejó besar, comenzando a sentir aquel calor indescriptible debajo del vientre.

—Lo único que no me pone nerviosa de la boda… es que todavía no se darán cuenta de que estoy embarazada —comentó después de tomar aire al final del beso. Él le sonrió con dulzura, acariciándole las mejillas con sus pulgares.

—Te amo, ¿sabes? —le dijo con voz suave y sincera. Molly asintió inmediatamente.

Claro que ella lo sabía. No lo había entendido enseguida, pero desde aquella devolución de miradas y sonrisas durante su segundo año de Hogwarts, desde ese momento, había nacido ese algo entre ellos. Un pequeño sentimiento de niños, que se fue acrecentando a medida que ellos superaban la adolescencia juntos y comenzaban a verse de otra manera.

—Lo sé, querido. Yo también te amo —le confirmó ella, aunque ni siquiera fuera necesario.

_**Diciembre de 1980.**_

Generalmente, cuando corrían los primeros días del último mes del año, a Molly le ponía en movimiento el deseo de comenzar a preparar regalos Navideños, aunque los últimos abrigos de lana ya los había tejido para todos sus niños. Esta vez tenía distintas preocupaciones. Ron sólo tenía nueve meses, los acababa de cumplir y todos sus hijos eran muy pequeños. No le daba el cuerpo ni el tiempo para ocuparse de ellos, y aún con lo que no tenían, Arthur y ella lograban mantenerlos sanos, abrigados, entretenidos y con sus estómagos bien llenos.

Pero esa no era su mayor preocupación, no. Tenía un mes y medio de embarazo ya. Creía que no volvería a quedar, pero así era. Los hijos la hacían más feliz que nunca. Su marido estaba encantado con ellos y le ayudaba mucho cuando se hacía el tiempo para estar en casa y no en el Ministerio ganándose el pan del día.

Lo principal que atemorizaba a Molly era decírselo a él. Creía que ya tenían suficiente con los seis niños. El más pequeño, que tenía en esos momentos entre sus brazos, era un angelito que se la pasaba durmiendo y, en su defecto, comiendo y creciendo rápidamente. Pero era demasiado bebé como para que ella ya se dedicara a que pensar en el siguiente. Y por algún motivo que creía egoísta, ansiaba que fuera una niña, ya había suficientes hombrecitos en la casa.

Descansando sobre una silla, observando a su niño dormir, emitió un suspiro y aguzó el oído. En el jardín parecía haber una batalla de gritos. Puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que los pequeños gemelos estarían alborotando a Percy, que Charlie estaría tratando de pintar prolijamente sus dibujos de dragones, sentado en la entrada de la casa, y que Bill probablemente era el que se reía del fastidio de Percy y fomentaba a Fred y a George a seguir persiguiendo al otro.

Molly miró a su más reciente hijo con una sonrisa y le dio un delicado beso en la frente. Amaba su suavidad, su blancura y su cabello rojo fuego.

—Sí que son locos tus hermanos, eh… Veremos cómo sales tú y en qué líos te metes cuando crezcas… —le susurró, con una vocecilla cariñosa. En ese momento, se escuchó un estrépito y apareció Percy con un adorno de nieve en la cabeza.

—¡Mamá, me están molestando! —chilló cruzándose de brazos, como si fuera un adulto con su carita enojada y, según Molly, extremadamente dulce.

—Ven aquí, Percy. —La mujer le arregló el cabello, quitándole la nieve y lo besó en la cara—. Ve y diles que entren ya, no es época para estar afuera.

—No me harán caso… —dijo el niño, con gesto triste, al bajar los ojos miró a su hermanito fijamente—. ¡Está despierto, casi nunca lo está!

Molly se rio de aquella reacción y confirmó que sí lo estaba. Ronald tenía unos ojos azules muy notables y la estaba mirando con atención. Percy le sonrió enseguida.

Luego de un momento, todos los Weasley estaban dentro de casa. Había llegado Arthur y los había obligado a entrar, llevando a los gemelos colgados uno en cada pierna.

—Niños, suéltenme que no puedo caminar —les pidió su padre cuando estuvieron adentro todos. Charlie se sentó con Bill en el sofá y los gemelos se abalanzaron sobre ellos, dispuestos a alborotar todo un poco más—. ¿Todo bien, Molly?

Hacía días la veía rara. Tomó a Ron en brazos y lo besó, desordenó el cabello de Percy y abrazó a su mujer, que ya estaba de pie, feliz de tenerlo en casa.

—Todo bien, Arthur. —Lo miró con cariño pero no ocultó el gesto que indicaba que no completamente todo estaba bien—. Quiero que hablemos algo.

—Está bien, vamos a la cocina —indicó. Molly se encaminó hacia allí, mientras él les pedía a Bill y Charlie que cuidaran a los más pequeños. Con Ron algo adormilado todavía, Arthur atravesó la puerta de la cocina, listo para escuchar cualquier problema e intentar resolverlo para aliviar a su mujer—. ¿Qué sucede, Molly?

Ella se acercó, resopló tomando a Ron en brazos de nuevo, por miedo a que el hombre se desmayara ante lo que tenía que decir y, con la valentía de una Gryffindor, lo dijo sin más rodeos.

—Estoy em-barazada… de nuevo. —Quizás la presión del momento era mucha, pero el decirlo le aflojó todo el cuerpo y se aferró a su hijo y a la mirada de Arthur que, aunque un poco sorprendida, era la misma que siempre había tenido cuando le contaba de sus embarazos. Algunas lágrimas comenzaron a desbordar por sus ojos y su marido, con rápida reacción, se las secó con sus dedos amorosamente.

—Es… inesperado, pero no llores. —Se acercó y le besó cada rincón de su rostro, depositando al final un casto beso en sus labios, abrazándola despacio para no hacer daño a su pequeño—. Es una gran noticia, mi amor.

—Sí, lo es. Sabes que no hay nada que me guste más que tener hijos y amarlos, pero creí que tú…

—Shh, ni se te ocurra decir lo que estás pensando, querida —interrumpió él, le besó la frente y le tomó el rostro para que lo mirara fijamente a los ojos—. Es una vida más, algo maravilloso. Todo va a estar bien, ¿me crees?

—Sí, claro que sí —dijo ella, permitiéndose sonreír y besándolo de nuevo al mismo tiempo que reía y lloraba… Sí, todo a la vez.

_**Agosto de 1981.**_

Se encontraba en el Hospital San Mungo, sentado, manteniendo encerrado entre sus piernas al pequeño Ron, que quería salir a correr por los pasillos. El resto de sus hijos estaban al cuidado de su hermano, cosa que lo aliviaba sobremanera. Tener a todos allí sólo complicaría un poco más las cosas.

Molly había sufrido mucho este último embarazo, y le preocupaba que algo fuera mal. Pero sin dudas todo iba a salir mejor de lo esperado. Admitía que habían tenido la ilusión de tener una hija, pero casi no habían pensado cómo la llamarían. Sí decidieron un nombre de varón, pero internamente ambos estaban esperanzados de poder usar otro mucho más bonito; un nombre de niña.

La medimaga que atendía a Molly, salió para aclararle que las complicaciones del embarazo no habían sido un problema, que todo estaba bien. Arthur tardó en reaccionar, tardó en entender que eso quería decir que ya era papá nuevamente. La chica tuvo que repetírselo dos veces y luego lo dejó pasar. Alzó a Ron, que andaba por ese tiempo bastante celoso de su futuro hermanito, y se encaminó hacia la habitación en donde Molly había dado a luz.

Todo estaba completamente limpio y organizado ya. La pelirroja mujer, agotada pero feliz, se percató de su presencia y giró su cabeza. No podía creer que otra vez estaba pasando por esas circunstancias. Sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas, y lo que más llamó la atención a Arthur, fue la personita diminuta que tenía su mujer entre sus brazos y que ésta estuviera cubierta por una pequeña manta rosa. Él no era hombre que se emocionara fácilmente, al menos no abiertamente, pero ver aquello acrecentó su esperanza y sus ansias. O era un simple detalle erróneo, o la mujer de su vida realmente había dado a luz a una niña Weasley, la primera en muchas generaciones.

—¿Es…? —preguntó con una sensación de ensueño y un nudo en la garganta. Molly asintió sin dejar que completara la frase. Lo miró con sus ojos castaños llenos de alegría.

—Es Ginevra Weasley, mi amor. ¡Es una niña! —le dijo a medida que él se acercaba. Se sentó despacio con ella, dándole un beso ansioso y húmedo, mientras la risa de ambos comenzaba a inundar la habitación.

—¿He-ma-ni-to? —preguntó Ron, todavía encima de su padre, mirando atentamente a la beba.

—¡Es tu hermanita, cielo! Es una nena —le explicó su madre, con su rostro cansado pero su sonrisa insuperable.

—¡Gracias! —le dijo espontáneamente su marido. Besando a su nueva y única hija, y luego besándola a ella. A la que le había dado la mejor familia que podía tener.

—Gracias a ti —le respondió ella con toda la honestidad que la caracterizaba.  
Aún con Ron metido entre ellos, observaron a la recién nacida, Ginny, con una dulzura infinita. Otro sueño cumplido; otra persona a la que le brindarían todo su amor y su dedicación.

—¿Recuerdas cuando decías que quizás no lograría embarazarte ni una vez? —inquirió Arthur, emocionado pero también pícaro. Molly sonrió recordando viejos tiempos—. ¡Qué equivocada estabas, eh…!

Ella le pidió con un gesto que se acercara nuevamente, y unieron sus labios una vez más, en toda respuesta.

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: Si merezco o no un review por eso, eso lo deciden ustedes, pero me agradaría saber qué piensan. Es la primera vez que escribo de ellos. Esta historia la comparto acá, aunque la escribí con motivo de un torneo en el que acabo de participar. Terminé saliendo cuarta, con otro escrito final que quizás después suba, algo que me encantó escribir. Espero que les guste y si no, también pueden decirlo, las críticas son un alivio, no una tortura... Y a quien se le ocurra una linda pareja de la que se escriba poco, sugiéranla; tengo muchas ganas de regalar momentos de estos. ¡Gracias si llegaste al final! (:**


End file.
